loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorncaps
The gnome giant-slaying Throncaps relies on a combination of agility, combat prowess, and pure craftiness to deal with foes. Requirements * Race: Gnome * Skills: Escape Artist 3 ranks , Tumble 3 ranks * Feats: Dodge , Mobility , Spring Attack * Speak Language: Giant. Class Features * Hit die d10 * Skill points 2 + Int Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Gnome Thorncaps have proficiency with all simple and martial weapons, with light and medium armor, and with shields. Favored Enemy (Giant) (Ex): A gnome Thorncap gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against giants. He gets the same bonus on weapon damage rolls against giants. This benefit stacks with the ranger favored enemy class feature if giant is the ranger's favored enemy. This bonus increases by an extra +2 for every three gnome Thorncap levels beyond 1st. Crafty Fighter (Ex): At 2nd level, a gnome Thorncap gains a +4 dodge bonus to his Armor Class against giants, or a +2 dodge bonus against any other (nongiant) creature at least two size categories larger than himself. This benefit is lost in any situation in which the gnome Thorncap would lose his Dexterity bonus to Armor Class. He also loses this bonus in heavy armor. Slippery (Ex): If a gnome Thorncap of 3rd level or higher is grappled by a creature at least two size categories larger than himself, he can add his gnome Thorncap level as a bonus on any checks (whether grapple checks or Escape Artist checks) made to escape grappling. In addition, a gnome Thorncap can move through an area occupied by a creature two size categories larger than he is. This doesn't apply against creatures that completely fill their area, such as a gelatinous cube. (Normally, a character can only move through an area occupied by another creature if it is at least three size categories larger than the character.) Close Shot (Ex): At 5th level and higher, a gnome Thorncap does not provoke attacks of opportunity from giants for using a ranged weapon while threatened by them. Fast Movement (Ex): At 6th level, a gnome Thorncap's base land speed increases by 10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the Thorncap's speed because of any load carried or armor worn. Improved Mobility (Ex): At 8th level and higher, a gnome Thorncap gains a +4 dodge bonus to his Armor Class when moving out of or within a giant's threatened area. As with all dodge bonuses, this benefit stacks with the bonus granted by the Mobility feat. Annoying Strike (Ex): Whenever a gnome Thorncap of 9th level or higher damages a giant in melee, that giant is shaken for 1 round. Defensive Roll (Ex): A 10th-level gnome Thorncap can roll with a potentially lethal blow to take less damage from it than he otherwise would. Once per day, when he would be reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by damage in combat (from a weapon or other blow struck by a giant, not a spell or special ability), he can attempt to roll with the damage. To use this ability, he makes a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt; the gnome Thorncap adds his class level as a bonus on this saving throw). If the save succeeds, he takes only half damage from the blow; if it fails, he takes full damage. He must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute his defensive roll—if he is denied his Dexterity bonus to AC, he can't use this ability. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the character's evasion or improved evasion ability (if applicable) does not apply to the defensive roll. Advancement Class skills Source Gnome Thorncap (Complete Warrior variant, p. 36)